Ring van Barahir
De Ring van Barahir was oorspronkelijk een kostbaar juweel uit Valinor. Naarmate de jaren echter vorderden, werd de Ring een kostbaar erfstuk in Númenor en later in Arnor. De Ring werd, zoals zoveel sieraden uit die tijd, gemaakt in het Heilige land Valinor ten tijde van de Jaren van de Bomen. De Noldor, vaardige smeden als ze waren, hadden de Ring gemaakt. Via onder andere Finrod Felagund, Beren en Elros kwam de Ring in de late Derde Era uiteindelijk terecht bij Aragorn en Arwen. Uitzicht De Ring bestond uiteen grote groene edelsteen, omringd door twee identieke slangen, met Smaragden als ogen. Hun hoofden kwamen samen aan de edelsteen en vormden een kroon van gouden bloemen. In 'The Lay of Leithian' wordt de Ring passend beschreven. "J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), The Lays of Beleriand, Lay of Leithian, Canto IV, lijn 1096-1103" "Proud are the words, and all there turned to see the jewels green that burnedthumb|De Ring van Barahir in de New Line films in Beren's ring. These Gnomes had set '' ''as eyes of serpents twined that met '' ''beneath 'a golden crown of flowers, '' ''that one upholds and one devours: '' ''the badge that Finrod made of yore '' ''and Felagund his son now bore..." Geschiedenis Eerste Era De Ring was oorspronkelijk één van de vele kostbare sieraden die Finrod Felagund uit Valinor meegenomen had. Van alle Prinsen van de Noldor was hij immers degene die de meeste schatten uit Tirion mee naam. Na de aankomst van Finrod in Midden-aarde hield hij de Ring 455 jaar in zijn bezit. In dat bewuste jaar toonde Morgoth uiteindelijk zijn grote kracht en doorbrak de belegering van Angband. Hij veegde de directe tegenstand rond Thangorodrim weg en deed pogingen om Beleriand aan te vallen. Toen de oorlog uitbrak, haastte Felagund zich zo snel mogelijk noordelijk om de Pas van de Sirion te bewaken. Hij en zijn leger werden echter verrast bij het Moeras van Serech. Daar zou hij uiteindelijk gevangen genomen of gedood zijn, ware het niet dat Barahir met een compagnie mensen uit Dorthonion ter help schoot. Met zware verliezen versloegen zij de orks,waardoor Finrod uiteindelijk kon ontsnappen naar Nargothrond. Voor alles voorbij was, zwoer hij echter een Eed van blijvende trouw aan Barahir en diens Huis. Als teken hiervan gaf hij Barahir zijn kostbare Ring. Het is hierdoor dat de Ring aan zij uiteindelijke naam gekomen is. Barahir wou in de jaren daarna het Noorden niet verlaten, en probeerde met een handvol getrouwen Morgoth zoveel mogelijk schade aan te richten. Hun situatie werd echter onhoudbaar, en Morgoth zond Sauron, zijn verschrikkelijkste diennaar, uit om de groep van Barahir te vinden en te vermoorden. Na lang zoeken en door middel van verraad kwam Sauron uiteindelijk de kampplaats van Barahir te weten. Toen het gezelschap lag te slapen, werd het net errond gespannen, en iedereen werd in zijn slaap verrast. Barahir werd laf vermoord en zijn Ring werd van hem afgenomen, als teken dat de opdracht geslaagd was. De enige die de moordpartij overleefd had, was Barahir’s zoon Beren. Hij was ten tijde van de overval weggestuurd om de acties van de vijand te bespioneren. Toen hij via de geest van Gorlim, degene die Barahir eerst verraden had, te weten kwam wat er aan de hand was, repte hij zich terug naar de kampplaats. Hij kwam echter te laat en vond alleen nog de aasvogels die zich tegoed deden aan de lijken van de mannen. Hierop zette Beren de achtervolging in, en verraste de compagnie orks bij nacht. Hij vermoorde de Ork kapitein die over zijn daden aan het opscheppen was, en sloeg hem dood. Hij nam de Ring terug en vluchtte weg. Over Beren’s latere jaren als vogelvrije in Dorthonion doen veel verhalen de ronde. Zeker is dat zijn situatie uiteindelijk uitzichtloos werd, en hij via vreemde en angstwekkende paden zuidelijk richting Doriath vluchtte. Daar glipte hij door de Gordel van Melian, en ontmoette toen geheel toevallig Luthien Tinuviel. Over de vreemde liefde tussen de sterfelijke Beren en de Elfenprinses Luthien wordt verteld in The Lay of Leithian. Voor het verhaal van de Ring van Barahir is het belangrijk te weten dat Beren na periodes van wanhoop, gevangenschap en ten slotte dood, terugkeerde naar Midden-aarde en trouwde met Luthien. Na Berens tweede en definitieve overlijden ging de Ring in rechte lijn over naar zijn zoon Dior. Die gaf hem op zijn beurt aan zijn dochter Elwing, die hem later aan haar zoon Elros overhandigde. Ondertussen was er echter veel gebeurd in Midden-aarde. Elwing’s echtgenoot, Eärendil, was degene die met een Silmaril op zijn borst naar het Westen vaarde en de Valar de hulp boodschap van Elfen en Mensen overhandigde. De Valar reageerden op die oproep door een groot en imposant leger over de zee te sturen en Morgoth te beoorlogen. Morgoth werd uiteindelijk verslagen, maar de Silmarillen gingen ook verloren, en de landen ten oosten van de Ered Luin werden bijna allemaal verzwolgen door de zee. Tweede Era Na de oorlog werden de getrouwe mensen beloond voor hun daden, en kregen naast een lang en gelukzalig leven, het eiland Númenor in het midden van de Belegaer. Hun eerste Koning was Elros Tar-Minyatur. Hij erfde de Ring van zijn moeder, en op die manier belandde de Ring bij de Koningen van Númenor en werd een kostbaar erfstuk voor ongeveer 700 jaar. De vierde Koning van Númenor gaf de Ring niet aan zijn oudste zoon, zoals zijn voorgangers hadden gedaan, maar aan zijn oudste dochter, Silmariën. De reden hiervoor is niet bekend, maar waarschijnlijk heeft het te maken met het feit dat Silmariën de eerstgeborene was, en toch geen Koningin kon worden. Sindsdien ging de Ring echter niet meer over van Koning op Koning, maar naar de afstammelingen van Silmariën. Zij gaf de Ring aan haar oudste zoon Valandil, die de eerste Heer van Andúnië werd. Vanaf dan ging de Ring nog voor bijna 2500 jaar over van de ene op de andere Heer van Andúnië, tot en met Elendil, die Heer van Andúnië was ten tijde van de Ondergang van Númenor. Over de opstand van Ar-Pharazon tegen de Valar, de rol die Sauron in het hele gebeuren speelde en de uiteindelijke Ondergang van Númenor, wordt meer verteld in de Akallabêth. Voor de Ring van Barahir is het belangrijk om te weten dat Elendil samen met zijn zonen Isildur en Anarion ontsnapte en na een woeste zeereis in Midden-aarde aan land ging. Na de oorlog van het Laatste Bondgenootschap en de omverwerping van Sauron ging de Ring opnieuw over van vader op oudste zoon, waardoor de Ring bij Isildur en de Koningen van Arnor belandde. Derde Era Na het uiteen vallen van Arnor ging de Ring verder op de Koningen van Arthedain, tot en met Arvedui, die de laatste Koning was. In de oorlogen tegen Angmar werd Arthedain tenslotte verslagen, en Arvedui vluchtte met de Ring, de scepter van Anuminas en twee Palantiri naar de Ijsbaai van Forochel. Daar verbleef hij één jaar, tot en met de schepen van Cirdan hem kwamen halen. Als dank voor onderdak en hulp gaf Arvedui de Ring aan de Lossoth, de Ijsmensen. Helaas voor hem kwamen de schepen van Cirdan in een storm terecht, en vergingen ze. De Ring werd tenslotte terug gevorderd door de Hoofden van de Dúnedain, de laatste afstammelingen van de Koningen van Arthedain en Arnor. Vanaf dan rustte de Ring gedurende een duizendtal jaren bij Elrond van Rivendel, die aangeboden had om de Ring veilig te bewaren. Elrond gaf de Ring tenslotte aan Aragorn in het jaar 2951 van de Derde Era, toen hij deze over zijn afstamming vertelde. Aragorn nam de Ring en de stukken van het Zwaard Narsil aan, en vertrok op vele donkere reizen. 29 jaar later, in het jaar 2980 ontmoette hij Arwen, de dochter van Elrond , terug. Hoewel hij haar al had bemind sinds hij haar vele jaren daarvoor had ontmoet in Rivendel, had zij nooit dergelijke gevoelens gehad. Nu veranderde haar stemming echter en ze werd verliefd op Aragorn. Aragorn gaf de Ring aan Arwen als een teken van zijn liefde, en zij behield hem tot na de finale slag tegen Sauron en de terugkeer van de Koning.. Wat er nadien met de Ring gebeurd is, kan niemand met zekerheid zeggen. Naar alle waarschijnlijkheid gaf Arwen de Ring door aan haar oudste zoon Eldarion, waarna hij opnieuw een erfstuk van Koningen werd. Een andere mogelijkheid is dat Arwen de Ring meenam in haar graf toen zij in het jaar 121 van de vierde era stierf op de heuvel Cerin Amroth, in het wegkwijnende Lórien. Categorie:Ringen de:Barahirs Ring en:Ring of Barahir es:Anillo de Barahir fr:Anneau de Barahir it:Anello di Barahir pl:Pierścień Barahira ru:Кольцо Барахира